A Beautiful Love
by amberbabydoll
Summary: It's been three years since Max and Fran became good friends. After all the ups and downs in their relationship, Max realizes he is in love with her and decides to tell her. Does Fran have the same feelings as him? What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I usually do Phil of the Future fan fiction stories but I'm going to do some Nanny Fan fics. Well I know that there are stories based on their characters, but why not in real life? Well I'm going to do a story on the cast, 10 years after The Nanny. Hope you like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanny or the characters. They belong to Fran and Peter!

_**Story Summary: Fran and Max have been good friends since Fran started working for him. But one day, Max realizes that he has feelings for Fran and decides to do something about it by telling Fran how he feels. Does Fran feel the same way? What will happen in their relationship? Read to find out. Fran/Max!**_

* * *

**Fran and Max: In Love**

**Chapter 1: I Love You**

It's been three years since Max hired Fran as the nanny. After all the ups and downs with their friendship, he came to love how she cared for his children. Max had no idea that this meshughneh woman that came to their lives three years ago had changed their lives. He enjoyed having her in his life.

One day, after a long day, Max goes into his bedroom ready to go to bed. As soon as he is in his bed, thoughts of Fran ran through his mind. He remembered all the memories he had with her and the kisses they shared. Their first kiss after she gave him a good review after his Broadway show, the kiss they shared when he was helping Fran rehearsing for Romeo and Juliet, and that kiss they shared on the chair in the living room when she proved to him that she was good kisser. As he thought about all their kisses, he just had a small smile on his face. Max looked up to the heavens to talk to Sarah and said:

"Sarah, you know I love you. I will always love you, but I found someone special. I love this woman so much. She's amazing, funny and she's like you a lot. The children are crazy about her. Well I know that you'll be happy for us. I love you Sarah."

Max said and he fell asleep with dreams thinking about Fran.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…..

The next morning, Max woke up smiling thinking about Fran. After last night, all he could think about was her. He had a feeling like no other. Max was falling in love with Fran, and he loved the feeling.

After getting dressed, Max walked down stairs to the dining room table where Niles was busy serving Fran, and the children breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Sheffield," Fran said with the voice that Max came to love.

"Good morning Miss Fine, children, Niles" Max replied smiling.

"Good morning," the children and Niles said.

He sat down where he always was sitting usually, between Fran and Brighton. He smiled as he listened to his children talking about school and their dreams.

Minutes later, the limo came to pick the kids up. The children kissed their father goodbye, and said goodbye to Niles as Fran escorted the children to the door to say goodbye. Max knew it was the perfect time to tell Niles.

"Niles, can you sit down for a bit. I need to talk to you about something," Max said.

"What is it, sir?" Niles asked while he was taking his seat.

"Well old man, I think I have feelings for Fran," Max said thinking about Fran again.

"What do you mean?" Niles asked.

"I mean, I'm falling for her" Max said.

"Really? When did you finally notice?" Niles asked curiously, smiling at his friend.

"Last night, Niles. Wait, you knew I had feelings for her?" Max asked.

"Oh come on sir, it's obvious that you do. I mean those kisses you both had, how you both share your dreams, thoughts." Niles said excitedly.

"Yeah, I think it is obvious to you." Max said.

"Yes it is." Said Niles.

Niles stood up and did his daily routine. As soon as Max was done with his breakfast and told Niles to tell Fran to go to his office, he walked to his office to start work.

After saying goodbye to the children, Fran went upstairs and changed her clothes and put on some makeup. As soon as she was done, she went inside the kitchen where Niles was.

"Hi Niles," Fran said to her friend.

"Hello Miss. Fine. Oh Mr. Sheffield wants to see you in his office," Niles said.

"Okay," Fran replied thinking about what Max wanted to talk about with her.

She left the kitchen, and headed straight to the office.

"Mr. Sheffield, you wanted to see me" Fran said entering her office.

"Yes, Fran." Max said happily.

After hearing her name, Fran wondered what was going on. She was used to hearing "Miss Fine" by Max but this time it was different.

Max walked to the green chair, and sat down.

"Fran, sit by me," Max said.

"Okay," Fran replied sitting next to him.

"Fran, you should know that I have these feelings for you that I need to get out in the open. I love you, Fran" Max said sweetly.

"You do? Aww Max, I love you too." Fran said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I love you so much," Max said.

He leaned in as Fran did as well. They shared a small kiss and broke apart but went back for another kiss, this time passionately. They finally separated and smiled at each other.

"Aww Max, you have no idea how much you made me happy" Fran said.

"I think I do," Max said pulling her in for another kiss. Fran deepened the kiss and they started making out on the green couch in his office. All they could do was enjoy their full make out session. Max stopped kissing her on the lips and started kissing her neck. Feeling his lips on her neck, a small moan slipped from Fran's lips as Max started kissing her on the lips again. Their make out session continued for a few minutes and stopped knowing that Max had to get back to work.

"Wow, that was an amazing make out session, baby" Fran said giving him a small kiss.

Max just smiled and blushed.

"Well, you was amazing too, darling." He told her, still blushing. "Say Fran, are you busy tonight?" He asked her.

"Actually no," Fran said.

"Well good, cause I would love to make our love official with a first date," Max said.

"Okay, Max. Well I will let you get back to work," Fran said and gave him a small kiss before heading out the door.

After Fran left, Max got on the phone and called the Rainbow Room to make reservations for his date with Fran that evening.

The day for both Max and Fran went by so fast. Later on, that evening, it was time for their date. Max waited at the end of the stairway, nervous. He looked up and seen his girlfriend in a blue strapless dress walking down.

"_She looks gorgeous, as ever,"_ Max thought.

"Darling, you look beautiful like always," Max said.

"Aww, thank you baby" Fran said giving him a kiss.

The children looked on watching their dad going on a date with their nanny. They knew Fran will be the perfect mother for them. They knew all about the date their father was planning for him and Fran since Niles had told them.

"Well, don't you guys look adorable together," Maggie said, giving both her father and Fran a kiss.

"Thanks Margaret," Max said.

As their goodbyes were exchanged, Fran and Max left the house in the limo and headed straight for the Rainbow Room. They had a perfect night, it was romantic. They danced to the music and had a wonderful dinner. As soon as it was time to go home, Fran and Max headed back to the limo and started to make out once again. As they made out in the back of the limo, Fran wanted to "do it" with Max but she knew it was too early in their relationship. They got back to the house, entered it and went upstairs where Fran and Max were standing right by her bedroom door.

"Fran, darling, I had a wonderful night tonight," Max said.

"I did too, honey," Fran replied and gave him a small kiss.

"Well goodnight" Max said kissing her.

"Goodnight baby," Fran said and she went into the room.

Max walked to his room, changed his clothes to his pajamas and went to bed. Thinking about Fran, he smiled, falling asleep with wonderful dreams of Fran.

Meanwhile, Fran was in her room, still in her dress and lying in bed, thinking about what a wonderful day she had. Max finally told her he loved her, and the date they had was romantic and wonderful. She also thought about their make out session they had in the office and all she could do was smile, knowing how wonderful it felt to be in his arms, it just felt amazing.

And with that, Fran slipped onto her pajamas and fell asleep with dreams of Max.

* * *

Ok, that is my first chapter to this story! I hope you all love it. Feel free to tell me some mistakes or grammar I have put and correct it. And if you have any ideas about what can be my next chapter, please let me know! Okay, read and review :)

-Amber


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confronting C.C. and Telling Sylvia and Val **

It's been two weeks since Fran and Max has developed their friendship to a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. They had spent a lot of time together, 24/7. Fran never told her mom that they were dating now. And C.C. had no clue about them dating. But at least Niles knew, and it was a good thing because he could torture her.

One day. Fran was in the kitchen talking to Niles telling him how wonderful Max is to her, and glad that he finally told him how felt.

"Oh Niles, I just love Max. He is just a wonderful man," Fran said smiling.

"Oh Miss. Fine, I know. And I am so GLAD he finally told you," Niles replied smiling back. "Have you told your mother or Val?" he asked.

"Actually I never did tell them. I have been so busy!" she said.

"Oh yes, busy with Max" he laughed.

Fran giggled knowing what Niles meant. Ever since she started dating Max, they would be in either her room or Max's room making out on each other's bed and Niles will catch them on different occasions.

Since it's been a while since Fran saw her mother and her best friend Val, she had picked up the phone calling both her mom and her best friend asking if they were available for lunch. Luckily both Sylvia and Val were free, so they had a plan to meet up at Fung Lum's for a traditional dinner. After she made the phone call, she headed for her boyfriend's office.

"Hi baby," Fran said smiling.

"Hi darling" Max said smiling back at this beautiful woman.

Fran sat at her usual spot on his desk where he stood up and leaned in for a kiss.

"So, you have any plans today sweetheart?" Max asked.

"Well I'm going to have lunch at Fung Lum's with Ma and Val. I haven't seen them for the past two weeks" Fran replied, looking at him seductively.

"Oh I think I know what you mean," he said.

Fran hopped off the desk while Max stood up and gave each other a passionate kiss. Fran was getting weak in the knees just getting a kiss from him. She couldn't believe how unbelievable he was when he kissed her. They separated, and walked to the green couch, sat down and kissed again, this time, more deeply. He moved his lips to her neck and started kissing it.

"Oh Max," Fran moaned.

They continued, until they were interrupted by C.C.

"Ahhhhhhhh," C.C. screamed in horror.

Max and Fran stopped looking at C.C.'s horror face.

"Oh, hello C.C., you're back" Max said in embarrassment.

"Hello Ms. Babcock," Fran said in embarrassment as well.

Niles entered the office seeing C.C.'s look on her face.

"Well Babcock, I see you know about Fran and Max," Niles said chuckling.

"Maxwell, since when did you and Nanny Fine start dating," C.C. asked in horror. She couldn't believe that he chosen Fran instead of her.

"Well C.C., I just started dating Fran two weeks ago," Max said.

"Well why did you picked her instead of me?" C.C. asked.

"You know C.C., that is none of your business. And listen to me, I never had feelings for you like I do with Fran" he said arguing back. "And besides, if you're not going to be kind to my girlfriend, then I will have to fire you," he continued.

C.C. looked hurt, and just walked away from the office. Fran and Max just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, darling but I know she hates you," Max said looking at Fran.

"Well, I know. But why did you just yell at her like that?" Fran asked curiously.

"Because I had to. I hate it when she gets jealous of you with everything you get, but I love you Fran" Max said.

"I love you too, Max." Fran said giving him a kiss. "Why don't I go and talk to her?" Fran asked.

"Yes, can you?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course. You get back to work, and I will see you later," she said giving him another kiss.

Fran left the office and found C.C. on the living room. She sat down next to C.C. comforting her. C.C. apologized to Fran telling her that she was jealous and really thought that she could be the next "Mrs. Sheffield." But she was happy that Max has finally found someone that really cared about him and that she found someone that cared about her.

"So, Fran, do you accept my apology," C.C. asked.

"Yes, I do," Fran said smiling and giving C.C. a hug.

After a long talk, C.C. finally went back into the office and told Max sorry about her outburst and glad that he found someone who can make him happy.

Meanwhile….

Fran was upstairs, getting ready to have lunch with her mom and Val. As soon as she was done, she went straight to the office to say goodbye to her boyfriend.

"Well, baby I'm going to have lunch with Ma and Val," Fran said giving him a kiss.

"Okay, goodbye babe," he said kissing her back.

Fran said goodbye to C.C. as well and headed out the door, into her car. She drove all the way to Fung Lum's where her mother and best friend were already. She walked to the table.

"Hi Ma, hi Val," Fran said happily.

"Hi darling," Sylvia said to her daughter.

"Hi Fran," Val said.

Fran kissed her mother and best friend and sat down. They ordered their lunch and while they waited, Fran decided it was time to tell them about her dating Max.

"So Fran, darling, what has been going on with you? Me and Daddy barely seen you," Sylvia asked curiously.

"Well, Ma, Val, I have been busy dating someone," Fran said smiling.

"Really Fran? Who?" Val asked curiously as well.

"Okay well I've been dating Max over these past two weeks," Fran said smiling.

"What? When?" Sylvia asked excitedly.

"Well it started like two weeks. He finally told me that he loved me so I told him I loved him back. Then that evening, we went on our first date at the Rainbow Room and it was just so romantic," Fran said thinking about her and Max's first date.

"Oh my God, I can't believe my daughter is dating Maxwell Sheffield," Fran's mother said. "Mazel Tov, darling."

The three girls continued to talk about Fran dating Max, and about Fran becoming good friends with C.C. They finally had their lunch and just talked about anything. Both Sylvia and Val were just so happy that Fran finally found someone who really cared about her. After they finished eating, the three girls went to the mall and went shopping. Fran found some of the most gorgeous dresses that she can wear when she goes out on dates with Max. Val and Sylvia also found clothes that they can wear daily.

A couple hours at the mall, Fran dropped off her mother and Val home and headed straight home where she was welcomed from her handsome boyfriend.

"Well hello darling," Max said giving her a kiss.

"Hi baby," Fran said in a seductive way.

Both Fran and Max looked in each other's eyes and kissed each other passionately. They separated and walked over to the couch where Fran laid down, followed by Max being on the top of her. He kissed her with all it was worth, deeply and passionately. Fran just enjoyed being kissed from the most amazing man that she loved and flipped him over so that he was on the bottom.

"I love you, darling," Max said.

"I love you too, baby," Fran said kissing him again. She stopped kissing him and went down to his neck. Max let out a moan that had let her know that he was enjoying this and brought her head back up to his and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much, my darling," he said smiling.

"I love you too," she replied giving him a small kiss on the lips.

They continued making out on the couch but was fully interrupted when the kids walked in, seeing their father making out with their nanny.

"Hi Dad," Brighton said.

"Hi Fran," the two girls said.

Fran and Max stopped and begin to make their clothing back to normal.

"Hi children," Max said embarrassing.

"Hi kids," Fran said.

They talked with the kids for a few minutes about their day in school. As soon as the children headed up to the rooms, Fran and Max started to kiss again.

"Wow, that was a little embarrassing," Max said.

"Yeah it was," she said smiling. "So where were we?" Fran asked.

They both leaned in for another kiss and started making out, continuing from before they were interrupted by the children. After their make out session, both Fran and Max fell asleep on the couch, right where they belonged…in each other's arms!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Very ROMANTIC Birthday and Second Date**

Life has been great for both Fran and Max, ever since they started dating. They finally told the people they loved, and they could've not been happier, knowing how much how happy their loved ones were. Even C.C. backed off with her obsessive crush on Maxwell and became good friends with Fran. Yes, life has been amazing for the two lovebirds.

It's been about five weeks since Fran and Max gone out on their first date. Max was in his office working but kept thinking about Fran.

"Maxwell, you okay?" C.C. asked, interrupting Max's thoughts.

"Oh yes C.C., I'm fine. Just thinking about Fran" he replied.

"Well I'm glad she makes you happy," she said smiling.

"Well I'm glad that you accept my relationship with her," Maxwell said.

"I know. You know Max, I'm sorry about that outburst I did a couple weeks ago," C.C. said.

"Well thank you C.C." he said.

"So have you both been on a date, like a first date?" C.C. asked curiously.

"Yeah, we did. When I told her I loved her, we went on our first date that evening. Oh C.C, she looked so gorgeous in a blue strapless dress, and it was just incredible," Max said remembering the date.

"Aww well that sounds sweet. Have you gone on another date?" she asked.

"No, not really," Max said sadly.

"Well what about a very romantic picnic date in the park," C.C. suggested.

"Ooh thanks C.C. I will definitely plan that. And anyways, it's Fran's birthday so it's perfect," he said smiling.

"You're welcome," she replied.

And with that, both Max and C.C. went back to work.

An hour later, Fran and Niles entered the office with lunch for the adults. C.C. and Niles sat at the other side of the desk while Fran sat next to Max.

"Hi Fran," Max said giving her a kiss.

She kissed back, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

After their little kiss, Fran sat down and starting eating with her boyfriend and her two good friends. They reminisced a lot of memories. From when Fran started to work for Max to now, when they were dating.

After lunch, both C.C. and Niles volunteered to clean up the dishes to give Fran and Max some alone time. Max wanted to take a little break from work so he and Fran went upstairs hand-in-hand to her room.

"Well darling, I'm glad we have some alone time," Max said smiling.

"I'm glad too. I love you, Max" Fran said sweetly.

"I love you too," he replied giving her a kiss.

She kissed back, more passionately and in a couple of minutes, the two lovebirds started making out. Fran pushed Max to her bed, and climbed into her bed with him, giving him a deep kiss. Max let out a moan.

"Oh Fran," Max said.

Fran knew he was enjoying it. She stopped kissing him on the lips and started working on his neck. Max just couldn't handle. She kissed him on the lips again as Max switched positions with her so she could be on the bottom. He went to her neck and starting kissing it. Fran moaned, letting him know that she was enjoying this, especially feeling his lips on her neck. He stopped kissing her neck, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Fran, I love you so much," Max said, panting, his breathing going back to normal and lying down beside him.

"I love you too, baby" Fran said looking at his beautiful green eyes.

"Well pretty soon is your birthday, darling. So I'm going to take you on a romantic date," he said.

"Aww well that's sweet," Fran said smiling.

After a small conversation, Fran and Max fell asleep in each other arms in her bed.

A couple weeks later…

The day of Fran's birthday finally arrived. Fran woke up, smiling knowing that it's her first time spending her birthday with Max as her boyfriend. She went downstairs to have breakfast with her family.

"Good morning everyone," Fran said happily.

"Good morning, darling" Max said. "Happy birthday," he continued and gave her kiss.

"Happy birthday Fran," the children, C.C and Niles said.

"Thank you everyone," she replied happily.

She sat down and they had a wonderful breakfast, talking story and just enjoying being a family. Fran just smiled, knowing how wonderful her life was…amazing kids and a wonderful boyfriend.

The children gave all four of the adults each a kiss and hurried out the door to the limo to go to school. By the time Fran, Max, C.C, and Niles was done eating, both Fran and Niles cleaned up the table and talked about Max's plan for Fran that evening. As soon as they were finished with the kitchen, Fran headed to the bedroom and changed her clothes to have a birthday lunch with her mom, dad and her sister Nadine, since she had plans that evening with Max. After she changed her clothes, Fran headed to Max's office to say that she was heading out the door to meet her family for lunch. Max gave her a small kiss on the lips and told her to have a nice time. She said goodbye to C.C and Niles and went straight out the door to have lunch with her family.

Fran headed to Fung Lum's to meet up with her family. She each gave her mom, dad and sister a kiss on the cheek and they all ordered lunch. As they waited, she talked to them about Max's plans for her that evening and her mom and sister was just excited for her. Lunch finally arrived, and they just talked. As soon as they were finished with their lunch, Nadine and Sylvia took Fran shopping to look for a mini dress that she can wear that evening. Fran found the most beautiful white spaghetti strap dress topping it off with a tanish color of sandals.

"Frannie, let me pay for that," Nadine told her sister.

"Oh Nay, I couldn't," Fran said.

"Fran, it's your birthday! I want my little sister to have it," Nadine said.

"Okay, thanks Nay," Fran said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

After the dress and shoes were paid, Fran, Sylvia and Nadine walked out of the mall. Fran gave her mom and sister a kiss and went to the limo and she went home. As she got home, she went straight to the bedroom to hang up the dress on the hanger so it wouldn't get wrinkled.

Hours later, it was time for Fran to get ready for her birthday date with Max. She took a shower, and got ready, putting some perfume and makeup on. She was excited but at the same time, she was nervous to see what Max had planned. After she was done getting dressed, Fran walked down the stairs, seeing Max smiling.

"Wow, darling, you look beautiful." Max said giving her a kiss.

"Thank you. And you always look so handsome as always," Fran said smiling back.

They said goodbye to the children and Niles and headed for Central Park. Fran and Max walked hand in hand until they saw a romantic scene in front of them, under a tree. A blanket with a picnic basket, rose pedals scattered all over, and candles lighted up, topping with romantic music playing from a small radio. Fran looked at Max with tears in her eyes.

"Max, baby this is so romantic," Fran said, still with tears in her eyes.

"Well I want you to have an amazing birthday," Max said wiping the tears from her eyes.

They gave each other a small kiss on the lips and walked to the picnic basket. Fran sat down followed by Max and they started to open the basket. One by one, they grabbed the food and started feeding each other. Twenty minutes passed and the food was all gone. Fran and Max was really enjoying the music so Max stood up.

"Would you care to dance, darling," Max said with his hand out.

"Yes I would love to," she said.

They began to dance and sway with the romantic music that was playing from the stereo. Max stopped dancing, walked to the blanket, sat down followed by Fran and looked at her.

"Fran, I love you so much. Happy birthday," Max said with a little box in his hand.

Fran took the box from his hand and opened it. Inside was a heart locket. She took it out and opened the locket with a message saying:

Fran, I love you, my darling. Love, Max.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Max, I love it. Thank you. I love you," Fran said giving him a passionate kiss.

"You're welcome baby!" he said in between kisses.

Fran pulled him down with her and they started making out. Max kissed her for all it was worth and started trailing kisses down her neck. She let out a soft moan, knowing that she was enjoying this. Heck she was always enjoying it. While Max was kissing her neck, he slowly slipped her strap on her dress on her shoulder to give him more access. They continued making out for another hour and after all the making out, Fran and Max finally stopped.

"Wow, that was amazing," Max said.

"Yeah, it was," Fran said giggling.

"Wish we went all the way though," he said hoping that she wasn't mad at what he said.

"I know. But Max, we should wait. We just started dating weeks ago and I'm not ready for it. Besides, I love the make out session I have with you," Fran said laughing.

"Yeah," Max said laughing as well.

He lay down besides Fran and they looked at the stars together. An hour later, both Max and Fran was tired so they packed up everything, got into the limo and went home. As soon as they got to the house, Niles was up waiting for the picnic basket. With that, he said goodnight.

Well goodnight sir, goodnight Miss Fine," Niles said.

"Goodnight Niles," both Max and Fran answered.

"Happy Birthday Fran," Niles said smiling to his friend.

"Thank you Niles," she said smiling back.

Max and Fran walked to her room, hand-in-hand. As soon as they got to her room, Fran turned around and faced her boyfriend.

"Baby, I had such an incredible night tonight. Thank you for a wonderful dinner and an incredible birthday" Fran said.

"You're welcome, baby," Max said.

They gave each other a kiss goodnight and Fran walked in her room. She changed her clothes, put the beautiful necklace that Max got for her and got ready for bed. As soon as she lay down on her bed, Fran just thought about what a wonderful birthday she had. With that, she fell asleep having dreams about Max.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Surprise Birthday Party**

A few days after Fran's real birthday, was a surprise party for her. Max and Sylvia planned it, a couple months before Max and Fran got together. Fran had gone shopping with Val as both Sylvia and Max was decorating, with the assistance of the children and Niles and C.C. But while Max was decorating, he stopped for a moment to ask Sylvia a question.

"Sylvia, can I ask you something?" Max asked nervously.

"Sure, son," Sylvia answered.

"Okay. So of course it's been a couple months since Fran and I started dating. Well I gave her a necklace for her birthday but I have something else I want to give her," Max said nervously.

"Yes?" Sylvia said wondering what Max was talking about.

He grabbed a small box out of his pocket and opened it. In it, was an engagement ring.

"Sylvia, I'm going to ask your daughter to marry me," he said smiling.

"Oh my gosh. Max that's so great," she said giving him a hug.

"I know, so you won't mind," he said hoping she would approve.

"Max, darling, I am so happy that you finally told her that you loved her. You make her happy. Of course approve," Sylvia said happily.

They gave each other a hug. Sylvia was the third person that knew. Max told C.C. and Niles and they were both happy for the couple.

The decorations were finally done. Sylvia picked up the phone and dialed Val's number. The phone rang once and Val picked up.

"Hi Sylvia," Val said on the phone.

"Val, where's Fran?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh, she's in the dressing room." Val said.

"Okay good. We are done with decorating and the food is all ready. Go to Macy's so Fran can pick up a nice dress. As soon as the dress is bought along with some nice shoes, tell her to change into the dress, okay" Sylvia said explaining to Val the plan.

"Okay, sure," Val said happily. "See you in a little bit."

"See you, bye." Sylvia said.

She hung up the phone just as the guests were about to arrive. All of Fran's friends were there including Heather Biblow and Danny Imperiali.

(Author's note: Okay, in my story, Fran and Danny became good friends after their break-up and she was still friends with Heather)

Meanwhile, at the mall...

Fran and Val were at Macy's looking for a dress. Fran tried on a lot of dresses although none were the right one, until she found a light pink strapless long dress and silver sandals. Fran tried on both and it was perfect.

"This dress is perfect," Fran said to Val.

"Yes it is. Okay let's go buy it and then you can get back in the dress," Val said.

"Ok," Fran said.

As soon as the dress and sandals were paid for, Fran took it out of Macy's and changed in the bathroom. As soon as she was dressed, both girls went to the beauty salon to get Fran's hair and makeup done. As soon as that was finished, both girls went straight back to the Sheffield house, and on the way, Val called the house to let Sylvia know they were on their way. In about five minutes, they reached the house

Fran opened the door to the house when all of a sudden:

"Surprise, happy birthday" everyone in the living room shouted.

Fran looked at everyone in shock. She couldn't believe that the surprise was for her.

"Oh my God," Fran said with tears of joy.

Max waltzed over to her and gave her a kiss. The party started and Fran made her way to say hello to the guests.

"Hi Danny, Heather," Fran said giving both a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Fran," they both said.

Fran was glad that she remained friends with Danny and Heather. She was really glad that they were both here.

"You know Franny, I am so glad you have Max. He is one lucky guy," Danny said smiling.

"And I am lucky to have her," Max said wrapping his arms around Fran's waist and gave her a kiss.

A couple hours later, all the guests were having a good time. Fran were spending all her time with everyone. All the chatter had stop with Sylvia, tapping on the glass.

"Everyone, I want to thank all of you for coming to help celebrate Fran's birthday with us." Sylvia said and continued. "A lot of us know and love Fran. You all are important to her and I would ask you to come up and say a few words about Fran."

All of Fran's family and friends went up to say a few words about Fran. As soon as Fran's friends and family were done with their speeches, it was time for the Maggie (who represented for her, Brighton and Gracie), Niles and C.C. to say a few words.

"Okay so I was chosen to be the spokesperson for my siblings. I have known Fran for three years and there is a lot to say about Fran." Maggie said and continued. "She has always been there for me and Brighton and Gracie as well. Fran, thank you so much for being a wonderful person and a great friend. I love you. Happy birthday," she said.

She walked down to Fran and gave her a hug. Niles walked up and started his speech.

"I have come to love Fran like a sister. When we lost Sarah, the house just felt happy. But Fran came into our lives, and changed all our lives forever. Fran, all I want to say thank you for being such a wonderful woman and making Max happy, I love you," Niles said.

C.C. also went up to say a few words. She mentioned how she and Fran weren't the best of friends but as soon as Fran started dating, they became good friends and really enjoyed having her in her life. She also wished Fran a happy birthday, finished with a hug from Fran.

Now it was time for Maxwell to say his speech. He walked to the platform, followed by Fran who had no idea what was going on.

"Hello everyone," Max said and continued. "As you all know, Fran came into my life a few years ago. It was a couple months after my wife died but Fran blew into our lives and made us all happy again. We are now dating and I have never been happier." He turned and looked at Fran. With a deep breath, he said "Fran, you are the love of my life and I want to thank you for being there for me always. I love you, Fran."

With that, he bent down on one knee, grabbed a small box from his pocket, and opened it. As soon as Fran saw it, her eyes welled up with tears.

"Francine Joy Fine, will you marry me?" Max asked.

"Oh yes, Max. I will marry you," Fran said with tears in her eyes.

He slid the ring on her finger and stood up, giving her a passionate kiss. The guests all applauded, with tears in their eyes.

As soon as the party was over, Niles, Fran and Max cleaned everything up.

"Oh Max, I'm so happy you did this for me," Fran said giving him a kiss as soon as they were done. "I cannot wait to be married to you."

"Me neither," Max said kissing her back.

They both walked up the stairs, into Max's bedroom. They both lay on the bed, and started making out, and both started to slowly undress each other. They made love for hours. Hours later, they both fell asleep in the most perfect place…right where they belonged.


End file.
